


Our own universe

by maevesdarling



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Kissing, Kissing It Better, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Poetic, Reminiscing, Robot Feels, Short One Shot, Swearing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: (...)There's a low humming sound coming from the bathroom and somewhere in another room someone is watching TV. Ashley closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. The sudden movement startled the person next to him. (...)Bernard, Stubbs and a long overdue conversation about Stubb's past.
Relationships: Ashley Stubbs/Bernard Lowe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Our own universe

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful quote Ashley is saying about atoms and the big bang in this work is actually a quote from the movie I,Origins, I have a very personal history with this film and it reminds me of someone I used to really like, we watched this movie together one night in a small house on the outskirts of Paris, sounds romantic huh? Yeah, if you know the movie you'll know that it's a pretty solid mood destroyer and I never set foot into an elevator ever since I watched it, but that's besides the point I'm rambling again god damnit.
> 
> In this work I was kinda exploring my personal headcanon about Ashley's role in the park and why I think that there is more to him than what we see in the show. There is a mention of something that could be read as dubious consent, they're robots after all and used to be programed to do things. As always, comments and kudos are always welcome, but really I just appreciate if you're enjoying my work.

It was dark when he opened his eyes. The only source of light was a faint glow that was coming from a street light outside the window. They forgot to pull the blinds close and he can see the moon outside, hanging in the pitch black night sky. What a shame, back in the park he had been able to see parts of the milky way, but this close to the city most of the stars disappeared thanks to pollution.

There's a low humming sound coming from the bathroom and somewhere in another room someone is watching TV. Ashley closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. The sudden movement startled the person next to him. 

Bernard grumbled and turned over in his sleep. Ashley smiled softly, turning onto his side to get a better view of his sleeping partner. He looked softer in his sleep. All signs of worry vanished from his face.

So close he could almost feel the other host's beard against his skin, warm breath tickled his face ever so slightly. 

Bernard grumbled again, face twisting into a slight frown and slowly blinked his eyes open. "Fuck sorry did I wake you?" Ashley asked in concern. Bernard shook his head, still half asleep. He used his hand to wipe his face and yawned. 

"Nah, nightmare 's all." He mumbled. When he lowered his hand again, Stubbs could see the slight tremor. 

"Fuck." He paused. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Bernard shook his head. "Not really."

"Do you want to be distracted?" A nod.

Stubbs got to work, straddling the others hips, he leaned down to press a kiss against Bernard's throat. "Uhh, I was thinking of a different kind of distraction actually…" Bernard said from underneath him. Ashley's face was burning with embarrassment as he slid off the others lap. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's- I guess force of habit."

Bernard frowned, a question was forming in his head, one he didn't dare to ask. He didn't need to, Stubbs had already guessed what it was.

"Yes." He simply said. Bernard's eyes widened ever so slightly. "But I thought you were-"

"Responsible for park security only?" He hummed. "I was just as trapped in Ford's sick game as the rest of you... as us. If he asked me to- to sleep with someone, to get some informations or a favor, I did it. Good ol' Stubbs, always following orders." Bernard wasn't supposed to hear the last part but he must have said it out loud because suddenly a set of arms was thrown around his back and a solid form pressed against him. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, I- I should have-"

"Done something? Bernard you would have been wiped, or worse, besides you didn't knew you were one of us! There was nothing you could have done."

The hands around his shoulders started rubbing circles into his skin soothingly. He exhaled. "I know."

"Everything is so fucked up-" Ashley mumbled to himself. Once again Bernard must have heard him because he pressed himself closer against Stubbs back and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. 

"We still have each other." He said trying his best to sound optimistic. 

Ashley managed a small smile. "Yeah. We do."

"Do you think Ford planned this? Us, I mean?"

The blonde frowned, his eyes shifted towards the window, where the moon was still illuminating the night sky. Beautiful, he thought. All those stars, each of them a small sun. It was stupid, he knew he had been created without a backstory, and yet he liked to imagine himself as someone fascinated by the stars. Even if he had little to no actual knowledge of them. Without taking his eyes off the sky he said;

"Who knows? Maybe it was planned from the beginning."

"You mean… Arnold?"

Ashley tore his eyes off the sky and turned around to face his partner. "No, I mean the beginning of everything. You know, when the big bang happened, all the atoms in the universe, they were all smashed together into one little dot that exploded outward. So my atoms and your atoms were certainly together then, and, who knows, probably smashed together several times in the last 13.7 billion years. So my atoms have known your atoms and they’ve always known your atoms. My atoms have always loved your atoms."

There was a long pause in which both of them only looked deep into each other's eyes.

"That's… very poetic… are you sure Ford didn't write that into your code?" Bernard teased. Stubbs grinned and swatted the other host away half hearted. 

"Fuck you Bernard, that was probably the most goddamn romantic thing I have ever said and you just ruined it!" He was still grinning while he said those words, knowing fully well that, while he didn't say it, Bernard was feeling the same way he did.

He tried swatting him again but missed. Bernard used this to tackle him and roll both of over so that he was lying on top of the blonde. 

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Stubbs asked cheekily. "Talking is overrated." Bernard replied before smashing their mouths together for a passionate kiss.

In the pale moonlight, their silhouettes merged into one as they slowly made love on the cheap motel bed.


End file.
